Daunting Memories
by datgurlwiththacurlz
Summary: It is 5 years after the episode "Pre-school", and Trent Boyett is being paroled once again. The only thing on his mind is revenge. What will the boys do once they find out he's free again? Rated M - for strong language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** / hey guys! I've got a confession...this isn't really a chapter, it's more of a prologue... xD but when I wrote it I called it a chapter so...screw that.**

**...and for the people who haven't watched the episode 'Preschool', this is about Trent Boyett, who the boys got arrested in kindergarten and once again in the episode. My story is based 5 years after this episode and the kids are all mid-teenagers, about 14 or 15. **

**But I'll hush now and let you read the story :P**

**ENJOY! ~ datgurlwiththacurlz /**

**Daunting Memories**  
**Chapter One: **

Friday morning, another emotionless day ahead. But that's soon to change...

My feet are heavy, eyelids almost closed, but however tired I am, I must do what I have to.

I know what today is. And I'm going to try that same thing again.

The same thing I tried five years ago.

I won't rest until I do.

I'm older now. And now that I am, things are going to change.

A police officer walks towards me in my cell.  
"you're being paroled, come with me"  
I follow the guard to a desk. _Deja vu..._  
"Name?"  
"Trent Boyett"  
"Age?"  
"15"  
"Cell number?"  
"1820"  
"alright, I will now hand back any possessions you had on you at the time you were brought here. A carving knife, black, a bottle of Tabasco sauce, and a taser gun, yellow. But I am going to have to permanently confiscate this from you, as it is property of the police force."

..._taser_? Since when did I have a taser? I don't own a taser, I only need my fists to do my job...

"okay Trent you're free to go. Just don't go getting yourself into trouble again huh? I'm sick of the sight of 'ya"

As I walk out, I see all my prison mates glaring at me. One of them is a kindergardener. Blonde. Reminds me of my first trip here.  
"Yo Trent" calls one of the older boys in my section, he points at his upper left arm, "Never forget..."  
I smirk, and show him my tattoo.

This place seems like home, I'm going to miss it way more than I've ever missed South Park.

And so I walk out of the prison, again. And back into town, again. To see my lovely friends...again.

I've missed my friends so much...


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:/ Kyle Kyle Kyle...not quite reached puberty, huh? poor little fella xD**

**...I couldn't resist it :P Kyle is the baby to me, whatever anyone else thinks!:3**

**anyways, not much to say about this chapter, so...READ ON! **

**oh, and no offence to gays anywhere! this is the boys, foul-mouthed kids, so no offence from me are towards gays!**

**also, NO OFFENCE TO RONALD MCDONALD~ dagurlwiththacurlz /**

**Daunting Memories**  
**Chapter Two:**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kyle! Happy birthday to you!"  
"Mom...aren't I a little too old for that?"  
"no! You'll always be my little baby Kyley boo!"  
Well that sounds horrifically manly...

As you might have known today is my birthday. I'm 15 years old. And my voice STILL hasn't broken...  
Why does Cartman's voice break and not mine? I'm the only one out of us four that's voiced hasn't broke.  
I've noticed my voice getting a little bit deeper but... I still haven't grown a pair.

I think I'm having the worst birthday ever, I've only opened 2 of my 6 presents and I'm already not happy. I've got a red knitted jersey that I know i'll never wear, and a piece of paper signed by Ronald McDonald. My mom went to McDonald's yesterday and had the guy in the suit write it for me. It reads _'To Kyle, have a wonderful birthday! Be sure to come to McDonald's for your special birthday meal! Lots of love- Ronald McDonald xx_'  
...I mean... Jesus Christ! How gay is this guy?  
And thank **GOD** I'm not going to McDonald's today. Thankfully, I'm going to watch the game with the guys at 4. Our team are playing Denver and I can't afford to miss it!

Stan should be coming over soon, to drop off my present and come with me to meet the other guys at the stadium. His present, I know, is gonna be _waaaay_ better than everyone else's. Stan always gets me the best presents.

Then, somethings smashes through my window. Someone threw a rock at my window! Probably the sixth graders...  
Theres something written on the rock...in black permanent pen.  
'_Kill All Betrayers_'  
What the fuck is that meant to mean?  
Ah, probably an emo kid, taking their misery out on people again.  
Yesterday, a whole gang of them walked down the streets shouting "what's the point in living when you're already dead?"  
Then I found out that some guy beat them all up.  
Served them right really.

My phone rings. "hello?"  
"Kyle, I don't think I can make it to the stadium after school today"  
"what? Stan, all through the week you've been saying you can definitely come!"  
"well...I can't. I don't think any of us will..."  
"what is up with you Stan?"  
"you really want me to tell you?"  
"um...yeah?"  
"five years ago, on this day, tell me what happened"  
"I don't remember that long ago dude!"  
"May 26th, right?"  
"yes...my birthday..."  
I hear him gulping, "Ms Claridge died...right?"  
"yes?"  
"and Trent Boyett was sent to Juvenile Hall...right?"  
"yup? Wait...you mean..."  
"you know what I mean Kyle"  
"w-what Stan?"  
"he's being released...AGAIN..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:/ Cartman now. Being a softie :P**

**and now I think about it, the guy who Trent hit with a hammer and made him say uncle...I don't think it was Clyde xD BUT IT LOOKED LIKE HIM, so I say it is!**

**FINAL.**

**BYE. READ. ~ datgurlwiththacurlz /**

**Daunting Memories**  
**Chapter Three: **

"_WHAT?_ Kenny! Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
"because he was released today dumbass!"  
"but what if he wants to take his revenge on us again? Especially when the games on today?"  
"Cartman...it's _guaranteed_ he'll take his revenge on us. He swore it before he got in the van!"  
"but he did that the first time, and he didn't hurt any of us!?"  
"yes, but he hurt Butters and the sixth graders. PLUS he's older now, and even angrier than before!"

I thought about it, "ya know, Kenny. What's to fear? You and I will be able to beat him to a pulp!"  
"no offence Cartman, but he's much fitter than you...and me! He works out like 3 times a day and come on, you're a fat ass...and I'd say I'm probably way too skinny to stand up to a rat! He'd turn us into fried chicken!"  
Kenny does talk some shit sometimes. He's not gonna convince ME that Trent Boyett's tougher than me!  
"he's got nothin' on me!"  
He looks around, then turns back at me "hey catch!"  
He throws his rucksack at me. Christ, it weighs a ton! I fall over at the impact.  
"Ha, you don't seem very strong!"  
"**fucking hell man!** What do you TAKE to school?!"  
"just a couple of porn magazines and a few condoms to give to Tammy at recess"  
"...why did I ever meet you Kenny?"

Here's Butters, running to us like he's shit his pants.  
"Fellas! Trent Boyett's out again!"  
He's still a pussy, but a bit more manly. Even manlier than Kyle.  
"we know! He'd better not plot his revenge today!"  
"I'm not going to see the game by the way"  
"why not? Are you another one of those guys that don't want to leave the house cuz they're too scared?"  
"No. I'm not going because I'm visiting my relatives in Texas..."  
A long silence follows. We know that Butters is lying.  
"who are you going to see?"  
"um...my aunt Nelly, and Uncle Tim..."  
"dude, I went with you to see your aunt Nelly in Los Angeles...I'm not stupid!"  
"alright alright! I'll admit I'm scared! But just a little..."  
He pauses for a moment, then bursts into tears, "**OKAY I'M REALLY SCARED!**"

The bus is here to take us to school.  
"**HE'S JUST REALLY REALLY TOUGH AND HE GAVE ME A WEDGIE THAT ALMOST KILLED ME AND NOW HE'S EVEN OLDER AND-**"  
"Just get on the god damn bus Butters..."

"I swear he'll come for me. I was a favourite of his when it came to bullying" I hear Clyde discussing with Craig behind me on the bus.  
"If he'll come for you he'll surely get me first, I used to piss him off really bad"  
"If he's gonna get both of us, he's sure to get Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman before any of us"  
"yeah, them poor guys...they couldn't help it that they were stupid in kindergarden!"  
"heh heh, yeah!"  
_WE_ were stupid? Hang on a second...  
I turn round to them both, "shut up will ya? We weren't the ones who started the fire and burnt the teacher alive!"  
Craig looks up at me, "mhmm, but _YOU_ didn't put it out! You just peed on it and made it worse!"  
"how the hell was I supposed to know that pissing on it made it worse? At least I didn't go round throwing sand in peoples faces...**CRAIG!** And Clyde...he made you say uncle!?"  
They look at each other, and say almost in sync "we didn't get Trent Boyett arrested...TWICE"  
"...whatever assholes!"

I ignore the rest of the conversations, as it's about girls and I sure as hell ain't interested.  
Wait...who's that?  
Staring at me through that shop window?  
Is that...Trent?  
Woah... he's grown..._TALL_...  
And he's even musclier than before!  
He doesn't look happy...

You know what? I'm think I'm starting to get even more frightened than Butters...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:/ Chapter 4, one of my favourite chapters. Mainly because it's Stan's POV. I like Stan :3**

**It's longer than the others too. More reading pleasure C:**

**I think there's spelling errors on words like 'realise' and 'recognise'. Either I'm bad at spelling, or that's the English way to spell it, and my American spell check is trying to correct it to a 'z' instead of 's'. Ehhhh D:**

**I'd be happy if someone could correct me in a review? Thank you :D ~ dagurlwiththacurlz /**

**Daunting Memories**  
**Chapter Four:**

Ugh...why am I such a wimp?  
Telling Kyle I'm not going to his party, because of some stupid guy who thinks he's gonna beat us up...  
I know he won't do it.  
I'm _POSITIVE_.  
He didn't do it last time, so he won't do it this time.  
Definitely.  
I'm sure of it.  
I'm going to Kyle's party, whether he turns up or not.  
Why would he come? He's not even invited.  
I'm getting too paranoid.  
_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

All day at school I've been thinking about it. Doesn't help that everyone's talking about it, too. Mainly the girls, Wendy's friends are the worst. They're even thinking about what they'll do if he tried to beat one of them up. Lola says she'll kick him in the balls and run, but unfortunately for her, she isn't smart enough to realise that that will probably not work.

I get approached by Craig's gang in the hallway at recess.  
"Have you heard that Trent Boyett's been paroled again?" Clyde looks a bit fazed.  
"yeah, I have."  
"who do you think he's gonna go for? Do you think he'll go for me?" Token looks worried.  
"or me? I'll probably be before Token" says Craig, paranoid.  
"naah, he's not gonna go for you at all, Token" I say, "And Craig, you haven't done much wrong, I don't see a reason why he should go for you?"  
"do you think he might break my lightsaber collection to make me suffer?!" says an anxious Kevin.  
"dude, I don't think he even KNOWS you."  
"**WHAT ABOUT ME?** He's bound to get me! I just know it! He hates me! He definitely has it in for me, like everybody else does nowadays! **OH MY GOD** **SOMEBODY HELP ME!**"...Tweek's having a panic attack.  
"Tweek, man, shut up. He's not going to get any of you without coming to get...no wait- scratch that, he's **NOT** going to get **ANYONE** because he **CAN'T**. There's nothing to be afraid of. Shut the hell up - I'm going to class."

I storm away from the group. Great, now I'm a moody bastard too. Whatta day.

In class, Kyle also wants to talk about it.  
"what was up with you on the phone this morning Stan? Are you really _that_ scared about Trent being released again?" he says.  
I'm trying not to get moody with him, but I'm on the edge.  
I'm sick of people talking about it. It's no big deal. He's NOT going to beat up anyone, he's just a wimp. He's only a little upset that he couldn't blame the incident on us and took it himself. Thinks he's all tough...hopefully one day he'll realise he's nothing but a pussy. Doubt that'll happen though.  
Kyle snaps his fingers in my face, "Stan? Stan?! Why won't you answer me?!"  
"Just fuck off Kyle! All I've been hearing today - Trent Boyett this, Trent Boyett that, **I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS!** Just leave me alone, _please!_"

I go to sit by Kenny, to get some peace. I know he won't talk about it, cuz he's a fearless fuck.  
He turns his head to me, "...Trent Boyett's on the loose again then, huh?"  
"**UGGHHH**"

I try Cartman, not hoping for much luck, but what the heck.  
"hey fat ass"  
"hey bitch"  
"what you up to fat ass?"  
He looks up from doodling on a piece of paper, "oh nuthin' much, bitch, just drawing on some paper. S'all."  
"what are you drawing?"  
"the class. Look, there's you Stan." he points to a stick man with a tiny little blue hat on, yet with a HUMONGOUS red puffball on it. It's strangely grinning - doesn't resemble me at all right now.  
"oh...who's that?"  
"that's Kyle. I made him look gay because he IS gay. Heh."  
'Kyle' has got his green hat on, although it rather looks like elephant ears. He's also got a dick drawn on his head and what is..._supposed_...to be a vagina where his crotch should be.  
"umm alright...**WOW HOW BIG ARE THEIR HANDS?!**" I say, pointing at another stick figure.  
"they're not her hands they're her boobs, and that's Bebe"  
"I'm guessing that girls got big boobs too then, who is that?"  
"that's not a girl, that's me..."  
"then why have you got boobs? You want some?"  
"no asshole! They're not boobs, they're my balls, that Craig proudly drew on me...Have you seen what I made him look like? Classical...he looks like a monkey!"  
"...ok..."

This is better than talking about Trent Boyett, I suppose. Even if it is childish and boring.  
When he's finished pointing out the whole class on his piece of paper, he daydreams, and then turns back to me. "so...you think Trent _Girl_ett is gonna find us again this time? Do you think he'll beat up some sixth graders again for us? Haha!"  
...Spoke too soon.  
For the rest of class I sit with Wendy, at least she'll understand and not talk about it for a while. I also walk out with her after school.

She waves at a guy waiting out side of school, I don't know who he's waiting for, but from here he looks like a pedo.  
She frantically waves, but then quickly brings her arm back down again, and looks away, like she's suddenly realises she shouldn't be waving.  
He waves back though, but doesn't smile.  
We're quite far away from him, so I can't make out who he is.  
He's glaring at someone though.  
I look behind me to see if anyones flipping him off or pissing him off in some way.  
No ones seems to have noticed him yet.  
A couple of girls nearby point at him and whisper to each other. They look at him as if he is deadly. He ignores them though, and continues to glare.  
_Who is he? Is he staring at me?_, I think to myself.  
Wendy looks away, like she's embarrassed.  
"what's the matter?" I ask her.  
"I just waved at him, why the fuck did I do that?!"  
"who is he? Has he upset you or something?"  
"mm, I suppose so..."  
I shout to the guy, "hey dude! Fuck off of my girlfriend, alright? Stop glaring at her like that! If you have a problem with her keep it to ya, and fuck off! Bastard..."

He's now glaring at me instead of Wendy. At least, I think he was glaring at Wendy before...  
We resume to walking out of school, and we have to pass him if we're walking home, which we are.  
So we walk past him, and with one single glance, I recognise that it was Trent Boyett I was cursing at...


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: / Naughty content in this chapter ;D naah, it's only a few sexual references, don't get too excited ^_^**

**I'm very sorry, people-who-don't-like-Kenny-and-Tammy. But there's some Kenny/Tammy stuff in this chapter. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT I SWEAR :'(**

**no I did. It's part of my plot so screw you. :P**

**I kid I kid. **

**Anyways... it's another REALLY long chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Review, Favourite if you like, all that shit :D ~ datgurlwiththacurlz /**

* * *

**Daunting Memories**  
**Chapter Five:**

There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now.  
Don't you just love it when...  
You're home alone.  
With your girlfriend.  
Watching TV.  
Having a lazy night.  
Watching things you shouldn't be.  
And your girlfriend is the hottest thing alive.  
And you're cuddling up to her like a teddy bear.  
Touching her in places.  
And she suddenly climbs on top of you.  
And starts snogging your face off.  
And rubbing you.  
In the dark.  
And it gets aggressive.  
So you take it to the bedroom.  
And after all that...she still knows how to make a good curry!

I enjoy these nights with Tammy. She's not your average 16 year old. Normal 16 year old girls are just worried they'll break up with their boyfriends and end up with a baby like they do on Teen Mom. They're also terrified that they'll get STDs, since at Elementary School we had the names of each different one drilled into our heads thousands of times. So almost every girl at our school is now scared of having sex.

Not Tammy. She's a risk-taker.

I've been with Tammy since I was in fourth grade, banging her up every night. And we're still not bored of it. Plus...shes an amazing cook! You don't find that in many teenagers, and that's why I love her with a deep passion.

Later on, we sit and watch a movie. A rom-com, but a saucy one. We don't like to just sit and watch a film in silence. Thats why we hardly ever go to the cinema. We like to chat when we get bored of a certain part of it.

"hey Ken," says Tammy, snuggling her head on my shoulder, "rumour has it, that someones after you..."  
I hesitated for a second. She's talking about Trent, isn't she?  
"umm...no, not that I know of. Why? Who told you?"  
"people are saying that some other eighth grader wants to beat you up, and he's just come out of jail. What have you been doing this time, trouble-maker?" she gives me a quick wink.  
"never heard of him..." I don't want to tell Tammy that I got someone arrested for something I did. That'll make me look like such an idiot.  
But she's caught me out, "come on Ken, you do know him, don't you?"  
I sigh, "yeah...he's called Trent Boyett, he's in my class. I have no idea when he's coming back to school, he skived all the time when he wasn't in jail, but yup, he wants to get me, Stan, Kyle and Cartman."  
"oh, he sounds like a stupid guy. He'd better realise that if he messes with you, he's got me to answer to!"

It's so cute how she thinks she can stand up to him. But I don't want her to be beat up like those sixth graders, and Butters. Not for my sake. If she threatened him, I'd quite easily go and confess myself to the police. That's how much I love her.

I feel horrible now, I didn't say anything back to her. Now she'll probably think I don't trust her.  
Shortly afterwards, she asks, "So why does he want to get you anyways?", the question I didn't want her to ask, but I knew she would anyways.

I might as well tell her the truth. She won't turn on me, she's always stuck up for me.

"he got arrested in kindergarden, and again in fourth grade, this is the second time he's been paroled"  
"really? What did he do?"  
"he was locked up for arson the first time, set a fire in the classroom, which caught onto the teacher, and caused her severe burns, and that's what you see of Ms Claridge now."  
"THAT'S why Ms Claridge is in a wheelchair...that kid set your class room on fire? Jeez"  
"and the second time...it wasn't really him. In fact, both times us guys played our part in Trent getting arrested. He made the fire, but we asked him to, so we could put it out as we were playing 'firemen'. Then we didn't put it out"  
"oh..."  
"and the second time, he was after us so he could get his revenge on us, and Cartman threatened him with his mom's taser gun, and ended up firing it at Ms Claridge, thus sending her wheelchair into a malfunction. But we blamed it on Trent again...I'm sorry"  
She gives me a confused look, I hesitate, "...why are you sorry to me?" She cuddles up to me, at least she still loves me.  
"because I should've been arrested twice by now! But I blamed it on him, can you forgive me TamTam?"  
"of course, so what? At least I still have my man with me today, thats all that fazes me!"  
"really?"  
"hell yeah!"  
"so...you won't break up with me or anything?"  
"naah thats just being silly now" she kisses me, "I'm quite relieved actually. You obviously were scared of telling me?"  
"...yeah, kind of"  
"well at least you've told me now, I wont tell anyone, I promise!" she gestures a little salute in a joking way.  
"hehe. I love you, you know that?"  
"I don't mean to brag, but yes I do! Heehee!" she giggles, then immediately locks me in the taste of her gorgeous strawberry flavoured lip balm.

While still kissing her, I look at the clock. Damn, it's almost time for Kevin to come back from work, and for him to pick Karen up from cheerleading. So I make the most of the moment by holding her tightly and slowly sinking into the sofa, with Tammy on top of me. I reach under the sofa, grab the remote and switch the television off, without letting go of Tammy's grasp.  
Then the doorbell rings.  
She lets go of me and gets up. "I'll get it?"  
"yeah it'll probably be Kevin and Karen." I sigh.

She goes to look out of the window. I stay lying on the sofa, hoping that it's not Kevin and Karen, so we can resume where we left off.  
"it's not Kev. It's some kid."  
"oh, it's probably that magazine kid again...tell him I'm not here if he asks!"  
"ok"  
She's opens the door to the kid. My sofa has it's back to the door, and I'm lying on it, so he can't see me. I overhear their conversation.  
"hey!" Tammy happily greets the guy, like she knows him.  
"hi, I was wondering whether Kenny McCormick is here?"  
Wait...I recognise that voice from somewhere, but I don't know where. I start to wonder whether I should get up from behind the sofa and see who it is, but I didn't dare incase it wasn't who I thought it might be.  
"no, Kenny's not here right now. Do you want me to pass him a message?"  
"no thank you." he says bluntly, and then asks "who are you?"  
"I'm his girlfriend, Tammy Warner. Who are you?"  
I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but at the end I heard him ask where I was.  
"oh, he just said he was going 'out'. Didn't tell me where he went. I have no idea when he'll get back."  
"okay then. See ya...then." I hear the visitor walk away.

Tammy comes back and sits next to me. "wow, that guy was awkward!"  
"who was it?"  
"some kid asking for you, says he wants a serious word with you. But it was like he was talking through gritted teeth all the time. He's freaky..."  
"really? What did he look like?"  
"about your height, I presume he's the same age as you, but he's very muscular"  
"did he tell you his name?"  
"yeah, but he mumbled it. I think it was Trey? Trant? Trent? Might have been Trent...or Trav...or Trev...Trevor..."  
"...Trent?"  
"I think it could've been"  
"...and he said he was looking...for me?"  
"to have a serious word. Uh-huh."  
"...did you say he was my age? And muscular?"  
"yeah and I think he was...hang on... you think it was him you were telling me about before?"  
I nod slowly.  
"_him?_"  
"yup"  
"wow. He's a strange one, don't know what to make of him. He looks like the type who would get himself in jail...he was eyeing me up as well"  
"**_what?_**"  
"he kept looking up and down me. Not sure whether it was just me, but I think he winked at me too..."  
"no way!?"  
"I think it might have been just me though"

Trent Boyett...just came to my doorstep..._asking_ for me? Didn't think he'd be that simple. But you never know with him I suppose.  
And he's winking at my girlfriend? What the fuck is on his mind?

I don't know, but I know one thing for definite. That mother fucker needs to go back to jail before he does something.


End file.
